


Graphite Stains

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Pairing: Steve x readerSummary: College AU. Steve has an art class assignment and asks you to help him with it.Warnings: mild nudityA/N:  Character Appreciation day. @the-ce-horniest-book-club. I’m using the prompt 387. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” from a prompt list from my tumblr
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Graphite Stains

Steve was pacing the room, impatiently looking at the slowly ticking clock. The time seemed to be mocking him, dragging on and on until he could feel the ball of stress on the pit of his stomach.

His nervous passing stops abruptly when he hears the bathroom door opening and he turns to look at the corridor, watching you step out of it wrapped in a towel.

“I’m sorry to have asked you, I’ll try to make this as uncomfortable as I can.” he says quickly, stumbling on some of the words, a rosy blush blooming on his cheeks.

You shake your head dismissively and look at the room.“Where do you want me?” he points to his couch and steps to the small stool in front of it, picking up the drawing pad ontop.

“You can sit there, any position you’re comfortable with, I’ll work on a couple of different drawings before, so that you won’t have to stay in the same position for too long.” you nod at him and reach for the couch, dropping the towel to the ground and staying still for a couple of seconds, back to him. You were almost naked, only a nude-colored underwear to cover your most intimate place. You sit on the couch, arm over your chest and legs tucked under you.

Steve hums in agreement with the pose and starts to sketch right away, looking at your body every couple of seconds to make sure he got every detail right. It was only then that you noticed there was soft music playing, making you smile a bit at Steve’s effort to ease you into it.

You watch his deft fingers running across the paper, smearing the graphite in it to smooth the harsh shadows around the drawing. You change positions a couple of times before he asks you to pose a certain way, with your arm above your head while you lay across the couch’s surface, hip jutted out to accentuate all your curves.

“I’m sorry if it’s too uncomfortable, but I need 20 drawing all in different poses and…” he’s rambling is stoped when you shush him.

“Stevie, it’s ok. You’re the only one I trust to do this.” he looks at you for reassurance before nodding and going back to his sketches. Fingers black from using them to blend, a dark streak across his cheek from when he had scratched it with his stained fingers earlier. You smiled warmly at him, the adoration in his eyes when he was drawing you was warming up your heart.

Once he told you he was done he sat on the couch with you, now dressed in one of his oversized woodies, looking at each of the drawings attentively.

“They are all beautiful…” you whispered at some point.

“Well… I had the most beautiful muse to draw them from.” you can see the small boyish grin on his face, and reach your hand to cup his face and plant a soft kiss on his lips. Steve slung his arm across your back to hug you closer, peppering your jaw and neck with sweet kisses. “Thank you for helping me with it.”

“You’re more than welcome, babe.”


End file.
